


the stars are witnesses of my untold promises

by neptunian



Series: for the moon and his star (tsukkiyama week 2019) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stars, blink and you'll miss hinata and kageyama being mentioned, just two dorks in love under the stars, just. very gay, second year tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunian/pseuds/neptunian
Summary: ".... Do you think a relationship between a fairy and a vampire would work out?" He looks like he's asking the stars instead of his companion. The other hums as he pulls his blanket full of dinosaur prints closer to his body. "Who cares?"Tsukkiyama Week 2019: Day 3 (Stargazing)





	the stars are witnesses of my untold promises

"Kei? If you were a mythical creature, what do you think you'll be?"

They're currently on Tadashi's dimly-lit balcony, squatting on haphazardly stewn bedsheets and blankets draped all over their bodies. There's food between them, soda cans and water bottles half-empty. Sometimes they do this when they're stressed; when school becomes more taxing than usual and volleyball makes their muscles sore. Often times they do this just to watch the beautiful stars twinkle and talk about anything and everything.

"Why the sudden question?" Tadashi sees Kei's eyebrow raise in the corner of his eyes as he busies himself with the junkfood on his lap. He shrugs. "Well, I called Hinata a banshee earlier during practice, and he didn't know what it was."

"What did you even expect from that idiot?"

"Oh hush you, he's trying his best." He tries his best to make his response understandable with all the chips stuffed in his mouth. After he swallows, he talks again, this time definitely clearer. "Give him some credit, he successfully finished his first year in high school."

"Barely. Not to mention we helped him and idiot 2 with that." Tadashi rolls his eyes and is about to reach for his soda can when Kei grabs it and opens it for him. When he says a meek _Thank you! _the moment Kei hands him the can, the blond hums, immersed in his thoughts.

"Well..." Kei thinks some more. "I don't know, a vampire?"

Tadashi almost forgets he asked a question. When he registers Kei's answer, he laughs out of his silliness and the other's answer. "I kinda expected that answer."

"How so?" Kei pulls up Tadashi's blanket that were slipping from his shoulders. The brunette grips it tighter, this time settling for a smile as a sign of gratitude. "Because I'm tall, I avoid visiting shrines and I hate the sun?"

Tadashi nods. "Also because I can't really see you as anything else," He laughs even louder before sipping from his can. "You'd look great too, wearing a suit. With a black cape and fangs and all of that. I bet you'd wear even stronger cologne."

"Okay, now you're just projecting your fantasies on me." Kei rolls his eyes and sips from his water bottle.

"Let a guy dream!" Tadashi squeaks when he's done drinking. "What about me? What do you think I would be?"

"A fairy." Kei answers in a heartbeat after he's capped his water bottle. Tadashi notices the slight hitch of his voice, but says nothing.

"How so?" It's his time to raise one of his brows in curiosity. Kei coughs and breaks their eye contact to look up at the stars.

"You know how fairies are stereotypically seen as dainty, kind, and glowing? Yeah, that." Tadashi sees the other bite his own lower lip, and he smirks. "And... well... you would be the type of forest fairy who tries to help everyone with the best that he can. You'd grow trees and flowers around your little cabin in the middle of the forest, and you won't let anyone cut them down or pluck them off."

"Hey now, I thought I was the one fantasizing? What's this all of a sudden?" Tadashi tries to be sarcastic, and he hopes he delivers it despite the growing pinkness of his cheeks and the hearty smile on his lips.

"It's the fault of your hair! The color reminds me of a forest! Not to mention your freckles..." When Kei turns his head back to look at Tadashi's eyes, there's also an undeniable blush spread on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The blond's slightly pouting, making Tadashi grin even wider. He only breaks their sudden eye contact and memorizes how Kei's pupils are slightly dilated, how his glasses are now sitting at the bottom of his nose bridge, how his cheeks are getting pinker every second, and how his lips are ajar; slightly wet and chapped. _I'm deeply in love with him._

Tadashi had to look up at the sky to stop himself from kissing Kei there and then.

".... Do you think a relationship between a fairy and a vampire would work out?" He looks like he's asking the stars instead of his companion. The other hums as he pulls his blanket full of dinosaur prints closer to his body. "Who cares?"

Tadashi tries to glare at the man—still staring at him—and tries to pretend he's slightly offended. "Hey, I asked because I care—"

"I mean, as long as we're in a relationship, who cares if our mythical counterparts are in one, too?" Kei interrupts him. "As long as we're together, it's all that matters to me." His voice gets softer every spoken word, and, for the second time tonight, it takes Tadashi all his willpower to pull his boyfriend's shirt and kiss him like he's sick and it's the only medicine.

He looks back at Kei again, starting another staring session, but this time nobody looks away. They've already memorized each other's every nook and crook, already acknowleged flaws and things to work on, already seen their lowest and highest points, yet they're still here, and rightfully beside each other. Their faces are slowly inching closer, and Tadashi whispers a_ I didn't know vampires can be big saps_ when they're so close to the point where they're sharing a breath, and Kei rolls his eyes as a retort.

Their lips are connected, rightfully so, too. Tadashi thinks of all the self-control he's wasted earlier, and smiles a little bit. If the stars see what they're doing, then it's none of their business. After all, they've always been witnesses of all the things he and Kei have done together, and will continue to be as they continue on with their lives.

When they let go, breathless, Tadashi's tongue is itching to tell the blond those famous three words, but decides against it and settles for a peck on the lips and the most love-drunk smile he could muster while sober on his lips.

"You love it when I get sappy anyway." Kei mumbles and hugs Tadashi tight, burying his face on the shorter's neck. "Don't let me say those words ever again, stupid fairy." It's muffled, but Tadashi just knows like how he thoroughly know Kei.

Tadashi laughs, and pats the other's back "My plants and I will think about it." When he hears a groan, he laughs again, and looks up to the sky. He looks at them with wonder, signalling them of undeclared promises filled with love he thinks are too intense for him to word out and directly tell his partner (at the moment, at least).

For now, Forest Fairy Tadashi hugs Vampire Kei as tight as he can to convey how much he loves him. He doesn't hope the other will get it, he _knows_ he will.

("Tadashi." Kei cuts off his dramatic situation, face still buried.

"Yes, Kei?"

"I hate to break it up to you, but the junkfoods are squashed in between us. It's unfortunate and uncomfortable."

Tadashi laughs the loudest he has ever yet that night, throwing his head back.)

**Author's Note:**

> so um. yikes! this is my least favorite work so far hhhhh i crammed this in like two-three hours :/ hope this wasn't too messy?
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as usual!
> 
> say hi to me on twitter @ranpotwt!


End file.
